Harry Potter and the Heir to the Phoenix Throne
by Lucia Gilgalad
Summary: After a mysterious light takes Harry Potter away from Privet Drive and he doesn’t seem to be returning, he is presumed dead. Then exactly a year after his disappearance the Dragon Prince appears.
1. Heir to the Phoenix Queen

This is my first fic, so be gentle.  
  
RATING: PG it could go up later, but for now, there's nothing too terrible future chapters.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and friends don't belong to me, because if they did, I wouldn't be posting this right now. However, Alexandrea is mine and so is almost everything else that you don't recognize.  
  
SUMMARY: After a mysterious light takes Harry Potter away from Privet Drive and he doesn't seem to be returning, he is presumed dead. Then exactly a year after his disappearance the Dragon Prince appears.  
  
Harry Potter and the Heir to the Phoenix Throne  
  
Chapter One: Heir to the Phoenix Queen  
  
The night was unusually cool for July, he thought as the wind blew through his hair. He closed his eyes to enjoy the quiet moment, the stillness, the breeze: this was serenity, this moment. It was one moment's peace in a summer of hell. Rest, in the life of a boy who wasn't meant to have any.  
  
"BOY!" his aunt screeched, breaking his reverie, "Get in here and clean this kitchen!"  
  
With his back still turned to the sliding door his aunt was standing at, the young man rolled his eyes. Then, after taking a moment to memorize the calm quietness of the evening (a type of evening that wouldn't be happening again in some time,) Harry Potter turned his back on the night, and bravely went forth into the gate of Hell: into the house on #4 Privet Drive.  
The kitchen had been obscenely filthy and it had taken Harry and hour and a half to make it clean enough to meet the Dursley Standards. By the time he was graciously excused from the presence of his Uncle and Aunt and their pet whale—I'm sorry—his cousin, it was nearly ten o'clock. Guessing that if he would be receiving any gifts for his sixteenth birthday (it was the night of July the 30th), then they would be arriving around midnight. So, Harry grabbed a book on hexes he had taken from the library for the DA meetings and had failed to return, and began reading to pass time.  
  
Reading. Harry had been doing a lot of that lately. It kept him busy, kept his mind off of other things, like a certain prophesy and an even more certain veil. His strategy was working simply wonderfully, except for those moments when he tried to fall asleep, or when he awoke after being haunted with his godfather's face in his dreams, or that one time when the ministry sent him a letter:  
  
****Flashback****  
  
July 1st, 9'clock in the evening, in the smallest bedroom of #4 Privet drive:  
  
A regal looking owl landed on the desk Harry Potter was working at. Curious, Harry put down his quill and reached to take the letter from the owl. Noting the ministry seal on the envelope, Harry winced.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that our senior auror in charge of the recapture of Sirius Black (name withheld for protection) has assured us that he has been terminated and is no longer a threat to the wizarding world. Due to Black's personal connection with you, We at the Ministry of Magic felt it necessary to assure you that your life is no longer threatened.  
  
Thank you for your patience on the matter.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Cornelius Fudge,  
  
Minister of Magic"  
  
His scream of outrage shook the house (thank god the Dursleys were out with "friends"). Harry was so absolutely livid with the entire pompousness of the letter, that he was seriously contemplating murdering the minister.  
  
Finally, after taking a few moments to calm down, Harry methodically ripped the letter Fudge had sent him and put it back in the envelope and resealed it. He then gave it to owl that had been waiting (no doubt for a thank you letter) and told it to give the letter back to the Minister.  
  
After the bird left, Harry took out the mirror Sirius had given him and smashed it against his wall, tears streaming down his face.  
  
His godfather had been "terminated."  
  
****End of Flashback****  
  
So yes, after that Harry read and did anything else he had to in order to keep his mind off of everything.  
  
About half way through his book, Harry looked up to see several owls flying his way. He got up off of his bed and opened the window, almost being knocked over by Pig. Instead of scowling, Harry grinned; Ah, normalcy. As the little fluff ball whizzed by again, Harry shot his hand up, and caught him without looking.  
  
Freeing the owls from their burdens they all left, except for Hedwig and Pig. Then, after sitting on his bed, Harry opened his first card written in Hermione's neat script:  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Sixteen! Wow! Everything's great at Headquarters, are you sure you won't come? We all miss you terribly and can't wait to see you come September. Oh, and we started cleaning out the library, the books here are ancient, I'm just dying to read them. I can't though, since most of them are Dark. Anyway Harry, I really wish that you'd rethink your decision about not coming here over the summer, Snuffles would have wanted you to be happy.  
  
Take care. Love, Hermione"  
  
Harry shook his head at her letter. The poor thing didn't understand. Grimmauld Place represented Sirius's sadness and depression; it was his prison. He hated the place. Plus, there, he would be forced to think of his godfather, he would be forced to grieve, and at the he couldn't handle that.  
Moving on to the present she had given him, he noticed that it was quite definitely not book shaped. Hastily ripping the paper, he saw that it was a long thin box. Upon opening it, he found a necklace: a sturdy finely made gold chain with a grand phoenix pendent, not feminine and not cheesy, just a simple, yet intricately made golden phoenix with ruby eyes, literally.  
  
"Wow, Hermione," Harry whispered to himself.  
  
In the box was a note:  
  
"Harry,  
  
I found this in Diagon Alley, it's said that the pendent protects the wearer, just as the phoenix protects its owner.  
  
Hermione"  
  
Harry quickly put the chain on, and felt the warmth of protection charms merge with him.  
  
Setting the card aside, he moved on to the next one; opening it, he found Ron's untidy scrawl:  
  
"Harry,  
  
Hey, mate! Happy Birthday! Having a blast up here at Headquarters, wish you were here with us. Hope the muggles are treating you well. If not, send for Mad Eye, Lupin and Tonks, they'll put them in their place! See you on the train, unless you change your mind. The family sends the their regards, or something!  
  
Cheers! Ron"  
  
Harry just smiled at his best friend's letter. Moving on to his present, which was surprisingly book shaped, he unwrapped it, Harry grinned at the title, thinking: so Ron. The book: Rhapsody in Orange: the Story of the Cannons.  
  
His next present appeared to be from Remus Lupin, if the signature on the card was anything to go by. Harry was about to start reading it, but his room started glowing. A pure white shimmering glow that kept growing until it consumed the little room. The glow was so magically powerful, in fact, that the wards set on the house to insure Harry's safety were broken, sending an alarm straight to Albus Dumbledore. However, by the time he and his Order got there, the Boy-Who-Lived was gone, along with the mysterious light. And there was no sign of a fight or struggle, just a half unopened card and several presents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Harry awoke, he was sure that the mysterious light was just a dream, along with the voice that had regally told him not to be afraid. He stretch and yawned, slightly surprised at how rested he was. Then he opened his eyes, and was so shocked, he fell out of the bed he was in, a bed that most certainly wasn't his. The room he was in was huge, the walls were a relaxed gold, the floors were a warm honey colored wood, and on ceiling was a painting of a huge ancient sun happily glowing down on him. His bed was in the center of this room, a magnificent four-poster bed with cream and gold bedding. As he quickly turned around he saw enormous French doors revealing a balcony floored in a terracotta mosaic. The shear curtains danced with the soft breeze that played gently through the room. All in all, he thought, the room was fit for a prince.  
  
"That's because it is," came a warm alto voice from behind him, the same one from the night before.  
  
"Huh!" he said whipping around, startled.  
  
"The room, gehail, is for a prince." She said warmly.  
  
This woman looked about 25. She was tall, with hip length black hair that was wildly wavy and seemed to be made of the wind. Her eyes were a deep fathomless midnight blue that looked like they were stolen from the sky, yet burned with fire. She had prominent cheekbones and red lips, gracefully pointed features and rather pointy ears. On her forehead, she wore a golden circlet that ended in a point between her eyebrows with a large dark ruby in the center of it. Her dress was deep green and swept the floor, perfectly made to give her willowy frame a goddess like appearance.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" Harry demanded.  
  
"For now I am Alexandrea, The Phoenix Queen" she said smiling slightly, "and you are in the Elven Realms."  
  
"What is the Phoenix Queen and why did bring me here?" Harry asked, his eyes darting around in gradually growing panic.  
  
"The Phoenix Queen is the ruler of all magical beings, sworn to protect the light, fathomlessly powerful; and you, Harry Potter, are my heir."  
  
A/N: the word "gehail" is something I made up, it means "my son," and I will be making words on as I go along, because this is a Harry Potter story, not a Lord of the Rings story. And I'm don't really like translators very much.  
  
I really hope you liked it! Review and tell me! 


	2. Missing Harry: A Revised Interlude

Oh My God! I'm alive. I know, it surprised me too. I'm terribly sorry this isn't a brand new chapter, but I really need to fix this, because it's crap.

RATING: PG it could go up later, but for now, there's nothing too terrible future chapters.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and friends don't belong to me, because if they did, I wouldn't be posting this right now. However, Alexandrea is mine and so is almost everything else that you don't recognize.

IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE:

I'm changing several things in this story and I need all of your opinions

Avalon: yes or no

Please react to the following:

I'm changing: The death of Mrs. Weasley (She won't)

Ron and Ginny's shift to the Dark side (They won't)

Hermione finding out about Harry so bloody soon (She will, but later)

And while were at it, is there anything else that bothers you with this story

Be nice

* * *

Chapter 2: Missing Harry: a Revised Interlude

_HARRY POTTER: THE BOY WHO VANISHED_

_The Ministry of Magic finally confirmed the disappearance of young hero, Harry Potter at a press conference yesterday evening. There has been much speculation and rumor surrounding Potter's disappearance, with theories ranging from kidnapping to running away (readers will remember Potter's rebellious streak from last school year). However, the ministry chose not to comment about their theories on Potter's reasons for vanishing, with exception of one comment: "Other than the obvious reasons," states Kinsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror in charge of the Potter mission, "we have no reason to believe Potter's disappearance is You-Know-Who related; there were no signs of Morsmordre or any Death Eater activity at Potter's residence" _

_Authorities say that there appeared to be no sign of a fight at the site Potter was last located. Arabella Figg, resident of Potter's neighborhood claims, "an awful bright white and gold light, there was; lit up the sky like it was day and lasted for about 10 minutes. Terribly frightened, I was." It is believed that Potter is currently situated, if alive, at an unplottable position, considering the auror team especially dispatched for his rescue is unable to pinpoint his magical signature. "We have faith that Potter is still around," states Shacklebolt. The question remains, though: what was this light? and what caused it? _

The disappearance of the boy hero is concerning, to say the least, and Harry Potter's friends and family have the deepest condolences from the staff of The Daily Prophet.

-Ida Walden, Special Correspondent

* * *

The dining hall at 12 Grimmauld Place was silent, with the exception of the slow scraping of dishes and the sound of forced chewing. No one wanted to look at each other and no one wanted to talk about the article on the front page of the paper. Better to ignore the whole thing and act like Harry would walk through the door any moment.

He'd be dirty covered in dust, grass stains, mud, and blood. But he'd smile. "I'm so sorry I had to do that," he'd say. "But it was for the best; Voldemort's gone"

They'd immediately forgive him for making them worry and they'd celebrate for days.

They knew, of course, that they were only dreaming.

Suddenly the doors burst open, which caused everyone in the room to jump and look hopefully at the door. They were disappointed however, when they saw that it was only Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Both aurors looked like they were about to collapse (they were on the team looking for Harry).

Mrs. Weasley was already piling their plates with food when they sat down.

"Any news?" Ron asked with thinly veiled anxiety.

Tonks, who was only picking at her bacon, only shook her head no. Kingsley, who was reading over notes complied over the last month, looked up at Hermione suddenly.

"Hermione, what did you give Harry for his birthday?" he asked, rechecking his notes.

"Erm…a necklace with a phoenix pendant; why?"

"It was the only thing missing at the site; Potter probably put it on when he opened it. Did it have any magical properties?" Kinsley asked, his entire aura changed as he morphed from a tired friend into one of the top aurors at the British ministry.

"Only slight protection charms," Hermione stated meekly.

"Where was it purchased?"

"The Trinity Jewelers"

"_Where_?" The auror asked, perplexed.

"Diagon Alley."

Tonks and everyone at the table sat up much straighter as they listened to the conversation with rapt attention.

"There is no such place," Tonks said confused, the rest of the Order present nodded in agreement.

"Of course there is, it's right next to Gringotts—It's always been there. It's run by a little old woman called Sonia, She used to run it with her husband Gary, but he died a while back—" people were starring at her like she was crazy.

"Hermione, I'm not saying I don't believe you; however, I will have to take you in for official questioning." Kinsley said soothingly.

"What! Why would I want Harry gone? You're not saying I had anything to do with his disappearance are you?" Hermione was frantic now, she had tears welling in her eyes and any minute she was going to start sobbing. Ron came up to her and she buried her self in the crook of his neck.

"Of course, they aren't blaming you, Hermione," Ron whispered, petting her hair as she broke down.

"No, we aren't saying anything like that; the necklace and its origin are our only lead though."

Hermione gave a barely perceptible nod from where she was crying.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled, after her wave of emotion, "I just miss him, you know?"

Mrs. Weasley patted her arm, "Of course, dear, we all do. Now why don't you and Ronald go up to bed?"

Hermione gave her a watery smile, "That sounds like a good idea, thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

* * *

The next day, Hermione, Ron, Neville (who had been brought to Headquarters at some point during the summer after his family was attacked) and Ginny were being ushered by a rather pinched Mrs. Weasley and a drawn and tired Mr. Weasley (the Dept. of Magical Law Enforcement, with the exception of the Wizengamot Administration, had an added work load to the Harry Potter case) to Platform ¾.

After they entered the barrier and got their luggage on the train, the group of Gryffindors waited 15 minutes, hoping Harry would show up.

"Go ahead you lot, maybe Harry's on the train already," Mrs. Weasley whispered hoarsely to the four glum faced adolescents at 10:58.

"Yeah, right, bye mum, bye dad," Ron said blankly.

Harry never came.

* * *

TBC

So Review and remember to respond to the note at the top. I really need the feedback

I want 10 reviews before I continue (because I will continue). Review, you know you want to!


	3. Becoming the Dragon Prince

RATING: PG it could go up later, but for now, there's nothing too terrible future chapters.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and friends don't belongs to me, because if they did, I wouldn't be posting this right now. However, Alexandrea is mine and so is almost everything else that you don't recognize.  
  
SUMMARY: After a mysterious light takes Harry Potter away from Privet Drive and he doesn't seem to be returning, he is presumed dead. Then exactly a year after his disappearance the Dragon Prince appears.  
  
Chapter 3: Becoming the Dragon Prince  
  
"The Phoenix Queen is the ruler of all magical beings, sworn to protect the light, and fathomlessly powerful; and you, Harry Potter, are my heir."  
  
"I beg your pardon?!" Harry demanded, looking at the woman dead on, with slightly bulging eyes.  
  
Alexandrea gave a cross between a smirk and a small smile; "You are my heir, Harry Potter."  
  
"But how?" he questioned as he state down, collapsing to the floor.  
  
"Well, for starters, you were born under the proper moon, in the proper year: the moon of the Phoenix, in the year of the Trinity of Light. Also, you have the perfect lineage, Heir of Gryffindor (therefore Ravenclaw), and because of your Lord Voldemort, Slytherin as well. And, as my Time as the Phoenix is nearly ending, I must proclaim, and train, my Heir," the queen stated as she sat in a chair she had made by waving her hand a bit.  
  
Barely reacting to the chair business in favor of what Alexandrea was saying, Harry asked: "What is the Trinity of Light, and what do you mean, 'my time as the phoenix is ending'?"  
  
"The Trinity of Light: The Phoenix, the head of the Trinity and the ruler; The Dragon, or the Heir; the Griffin, the spouse of the Phoenix, who consequently has been drawn into the entire process. I am the Phoenix of the Trinity, you are the Dragon, and my Bonded is the Griffin. The Phoenix rules for one millennium, and my term is almost over, when this happens, I will die," She said surprisingly calm about the whole thing.  
  
"You are over a millennium old?!" Harry exclaimed, before he could stop himself; the sheepishly added, "Sorry, when does your rule end?"  
  
Grinning at Harry's shock, she said: "No need to be sorry, at around the age of 21 you will stop aging and my Time ends in 50 human years."  
  
"Human years?" He asked nervously.  
  
Alexandrea smiled, "Yes, Human years. Time runs differently in this realm, quicker. You will be gone from your world much longer than it will be gone from you."  
  
"How much longer?" again, nervously.  
  
"Roughly 99 years longer," again, with a smile.  
  
At his panicked look, she consoled, "You will stop aging at 21, and you will be so busy once we start training that you will have no time to think of them, and if you do, there is a screening room in the palace where you may watch them, or anyone, in any realm for that matter."  
  
"Right," Harry said in a lackluster voice.  
  
"I know it will be hard for you, gehail; I too went through this. But you must focus on your studies, the Fate of Light depends on it," The woman said affectionately.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine...but, I'll be alive for a couple of hundred years more than those that I love...isn't that sad?" Harry asked new of this starting to sink in.  
  
"Not as sad as you might think, first of all, you will have your Griffin, then there is a realm that you might like to visit very much, it is called Avalon, and I will say no more. You will either have to look it up in the Edelwon or wait." At his confused and disappointed look, she smiled and said " 'Edelwon' means 'Great Library' and I will show it to you after you are given proper clothes." (a/n edelwon is pronounced like Adele Varens' [from Jane Eyre] first name and then won with a soft "o" like in off with the accent on the middle syllable; sorry for the interruption)  
  
Harry stood up eagerly "Well what about new gla-" for the first time he noticed he wasn't wearing glasses.  
  
"Oh! We didn't take about your Coming of Age!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked as he sat back down, however, this time, instead of landing on the floor, a chair caught him. And if her casual sweep of the hand was anything to go by, Alexandrea was the one who put it there.  
  
"Your inheritance, your coming into your true self; it has begun," she said entirely too relaxed for what she was saying.  
  
"And what exactly does this have to do with my lack of glasses?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"The bonds on your magic were broken on the exact moment of your sixteenth birthday, a side effect of your power was the accidental healing of your vision, which was not only corrected, but enhanced. Also, due to the fact that your body had to adjust to the power, you have grown about a foot and toned up a bit. However, this new found strength won't help you too much if you do not built up the stamina to be able to use it and your magical strength and growth is no substitute for that which is properly gained through work and sweat and pain.  
  
"In order to become my Heir, and later the Phoenix, you must have vast amounts of knowledge, be polite and poised, be quick and strong, be graceful and agile. And to obtain these qualities you will have to work yourself and push yourself harder than you ever have in your life. Gradually you will gain more power, as you prove you can control it. Lessons will begin tomorrow."  
  
"Swell"  
  
"Now, lets go to the tailor's, we'll eat and I'll show you the Edelwon." She commanded as she stood up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lessons" must be Elvish for "Hell" Harry thought as Alexandrea (or as she had told him to call her: Andréa or Réa [pronounced "Ray-a"]) lapped him for the third time on their "evening jog" which, Harry decided, meant "form of torture."  
  
The day started out soaking wet. He shot out of bed to see Andréa leaning against the post of his bed smirking and holding a still dripping bucket.  
  
"That was vicious" Harry croaked, burly-eyed and groggy.  
  
"Yes well, I tried everything else. And since you have overslept fifteen minutes, you only have five to be dressed and at the training ground. If you are late you will do five extra laps around the k'makilé. Go!" She said in a bold commanding voice.  
  
Not wanting to know what this 'k'makilé' was (he eventually did though; it was a brutal five mile track), Harry sprinted to get dressed, making a mess of his dresser in the process, and made it outside his room (where Alexandrea was waiting) in record time.  
  
They were late to the training ground, so he had to run fifty miles and exercise before he could go to breakfast, which was cut short because of all the time it took to do the running.  
  
The day went downhill from there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A hundred years elven years had passed, and Harry Potter was now fluent in 52 languages, not counting Parseltounge or his own. He could read languages and runes that could not be spoken. He was a master of wandless magic and could control Earth, Wind, Fire, Water and Soul at the flick of his wrist. He was an expert in Phoenix, Dragon, Griffin, Basilisk, Unicorn, Heart, Beast and Healing Magicks. He was a fantastic dueler and could maneuver almost any weapon known to man, and some that weren't, with lethal grace. He could change into any animal (magic or non), could use any demi-form (for example the wings of a dragon or the eyes of an owl), and could shift into any person on a whim. He could apparate or Realm Hop at the blink of an eye, He could make potions that even Snape would look twice at before making and he was so fathomlessly powerful that he could crumble the earth when in the proper mindset, which was why he was also very good at anger management. There was more that he could do, of course, but that would be bragging.  
  
It was about a week before Harry was scheduled to leave the Elven Realms; all he really had to do was get coroneted the Dragon Prince, which would be taking place the night before he left.  
  
Harry's last day off (he had gotten one every new moon since he began his lessons) was spent in the Edelwon reading a book on Scanning (or the reading of auras), a technique he had mastered ages ago.  
  
"In the library on your last day of freedom, gehail? I'm shocked!" Andréa teased showing up apparently out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh, hey, Rrhane" he said calmly, addressing her by the Elvish term for "your majesty" as he slowly looked up at her. [Rrhane is pronounced 'rain' with a flipped r]  
  
"So, what are you doing here, reading a book about something you know like the back of your hand, no less? Why don't you play your violin or go into the main town with some of your friends?" She asked sitting down across for him at the table he was stationed at.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I'm just going to miss this place, the torture chamber that it is," he said flippantly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, gehail, you'll be able to visit us here. Actually I'll demand that you come back, after all we can't have you slacking off in your human world!" She said with an understanding smile.  
  
"Of course, and I will practice what I've learned here, just so you know," he said sadly, The Elven Palace had become a home to him, and Alexandréa had become like a mother and he would miss them both. "So what are you doing in the Edelwon, and not in town with Gareth?"  
  
"I told my Griffin to go without me, and I was looking for you to ask you if you were interested in going to Avalon?"  
  
tbc  
  
A/N: I apologize for the use of Avalon in my story, because it is so viciously overdone, however, I do plan on using it as paradise, and a little hit as to what it is: there are no mirrors on Avalon (at least there weren't in the movie Merlin).  
  
And a trailor for the next chapter the title is "Paradise and a Funeral" and will explore a world with Voldemort. 


	4. Mourning the Death of Harry Potter

Terribly sorry this took so long, I got sidetracked. My uncle went to Venezuela and bought the first two Harry Potter books in Spanish, and it takes me about a half an hour to read one page. But anyway.........  
  
RATING: PG it could go up later, but for now, there's nothing too terrible future chapters.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and friends don't belong to me, because, quite frankly, if they did, I wouldn't be posting this right now. However, Alexandrea is mine and so is Echidna and both Trinities and almost everything else that you don't recognize.  
  
SUMMARY: After a mysterious light takes Harry Potter away from Privet Drive and he doesn't seem to be returning, he is presumed dead. Then exactly a year after his disappearance the Dragon Prince appears.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: In Which Many Things Occur Including a Trip to Avalon and a Funeral  
  
a.k.a  
  
Avalon and Echidna  
  
"I was looking for you to ask you if you were interested in going to Avalon?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Are you seriously asking me this?!" Harry demanded, "is the Pope Catholic?"  
  
"What" Alexandréa asked shortly, pained confusion etched on her face.  
  
"Never mind" Harry said quickly, "Do you know how many times I have looked for a book on it? I could never find one!"  
  
"Yes, I know" the Queen said, smiling mischievously.  
  
"You TOOK the book out of the Edelwon, didn't you?" Harry accused her indignantly.  
  
"Maybe," she said mysteriously, "Or maybe, there wasn't even a book ON Avalon."  
  
"Oh, I'm appalled," Harry said in mock disgust.  
  
"Well, it's something only the Trinity of Light knows about," she said positively tickled. Then, she stood up and walking into a spacious part of the room, "Coming?"  
  
Harry scramble out of his seat and moved to stand next to her.  
  
"Alright, now hold my hand and on the count of three, we'll go." She said closing her eyes. "One, two, three..."  
  
Suddenly a flash of light, and the surroundings changed from the dim and ancient Edelwon to a gray misty shore.  
  
"This is Avalon?" Harry said perplexed, he had been expecting something more along the lines of a grand archway into a magical realm.  
  
"Hush, be patient, we have a bit of a walk until you can see anything spectacular," the Queen reprimanded.  
  
"Yes, mother," Harry said, annoyed at the manner in which she addressed him.  
  
"Well, if you act like a child, I'll treat you like one. Anyway, let's get going, you're in for quite a surprise!" She said, her tone slowly changing from parental lecture to glee.  
  
"So what is this place?" He asked as they started trudging through wet sand that was positively ruining his boots.  
  
"It is Paradise, that's all you're getting out of me until we reach the High Palace of—never mind." She said cutting herself off.  
  
Harry swore under his breath, being the bad sport that he was.  
  
"Oh, come on Harry, where's you sense of spontaneity, your love of surprises? Hmm?" Andréa asked, harassing him.  
  
Harry gave a low growl, and Réa laughed.  
  
"Fear not, gehail, only a few more minutes and you'll find out."  
  
A few more minutes actually turned out to be a half an hour. Harry felt like they had been walking on a hamster wheel, with the environment never changing: always a gray stony beach, but Alexandréa seemed to know exactly what was going on. Finally though, she stepped aside, so that she and Harry were shoulder-to-shoulder, and there rising from the mist was a enormous majestic palace that put the Elven Palace (which had made Hogwarts look like a seedy little flat) to shame. Several steps closer and there stood a huge archway and enormous gates that gave off the impression of ancient royalty.  
  
Alexandréa stood in front of the gates for a moment, which puzzled Harry, until he realized that the gates were Scanning her, making sure that she (and he, Harry supposed) was worthy of admittance. Soon enough the gates sprung open, and as that happened, the mist in the courtyard lifted, revealing plush green grass, vibrantly blossoming flowers and ancient trees that towered to provide shade.  
  
"Welcome, Harry" Andréa said pushing him through the gates, "to the High Palace of Merlin."  
  
"Merlin?!"  
  
"Yes, he is the ruler," the queen said patiently.  
  
"But Merlin's dead!" Harry said, confused, "Wait, Avalon isn't heaven, is it? because that would mean that we're dead!"  
  
"No, Avalon isn't heaven...exactly," she said neutrally.  
  
"Then what?" Harry demanded as they began to walk the crooked pathway that lead to the entrance of the palace.  
  
"You'll see!" The Phoenix said with a mysterious smile, quickening her pace slightly.  
  
Finally, they reached the door to the palace, which swung open without being touched.  
  
Upon entrance, they were not greeted with the usual entrance hall, but rather a long wide corridor with a grand throne at the end of it. On the throne reclined a man who looked like he was about sixty. In front of the man, Alexandréa curtsied deeply, and upon seeing her do so, Harry bowed.  
  
"Alexandréa, please get up, and tell your Dragon to do so as well!" the man sitting on the throne demanded in a wise voice.  
  
"Of course, dear sir," Andréa said moving into her usual erect position in unison with Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter, this is Merlin, King of Avalon; Merlin, I present you Harry Potter, The Dragon Prince and Heir to the Throne of Light." Alexandréa said with regal pride.  
  
"A pleasure meeting you, boy!" The legendary sorcerer said, stepping off of his platformed throne to shake Harry's hand, "Welcome to Avalon!"  
  
"Thank you, sire," Harry said, still in a bit of a shock.  
  
Moving on to Alexandréa, Merlin smiled and gave her a hug, "You've been away entirely to long, my dear; your parents shall be thrilled to see you!"  
  
The queen smiled and hugged the man back, but gave an alarmed look at what Merlin was saying. "Not another word, sir, my Dragon does not know Avalon!" she said in a pacifying voice.  
  
"Ah yes, you'd best tell him; later though, I must ask you to meet my Council and me in the Screening Room, we have much to discuss. It seems you are not the only one who had named an Heir," Merlin proclaimed, suddenly seeming much older.  
  
"Not Echidna? Please tell me..." But by the look on the Magician's face, Andréa did not bother to continue.  
  
"Who is—"  
  
"You will find out at the meeting this evening, Alexander," Merlin cut off.  
  
"Alexander?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
  
The phoenix smiled softly, "It is Greek for 'protector of mankind,' gehail; it is the name all of the Dragons take when they are proclaimed the Heir to the Phoenix Throne. You will take it on the night of your coronation. Anyway, let's focus on what we're here for."  
  
"Yes!" Harry said eagerly, not as upset as he should have been at the thought of changing his name, "What in the name of the Trinity is Avalon?"  
  
Réa laughed, "Avalon," she stated, "is paradise. It is a place for heroes of great power connected to Merlin in some way to come after their supposed death. When they arrive in Avalon they are restored to the form they were when they were the happiest or the strongest. They are given bliss that they probably did not receive in their human life. They are also able to watch over their loved ones as they go through life. I shall now give you a tour of the island." She turned and walked out of the palace, after noticing that Merlin had disappeared.  
  
"Wait up!" Harry called as she dashed out of the palace, leaving him in a glazed stupor. "Why does this affect me? I don't know anyone connected to Merlin!"  
  
When he finally reached her, a normal man would be gasping for breath, luckily, Harry wasn't normal. They were at the entrance of a little town that glistened in the sun, it appeared to be made entirely of white.  
  
"What..."  
  
"Avalon City, this is where your parents live," she said as if that were an entirely normal thing to say to Harry Potter.  
  
"My WHAT?!" Harry shouted stunned.  
  
"You heard me; now let's journey on!" She said with a wide, giddy smile, leaving Harry in her dust for about the third time that day.  
  
Finally they reached a medium sized home in the very center of the town, white like all the rest, but this one seemed particularly wonderful to the two people standing outside of the door.  
  
"It would appear," Alexandréa said after a peal of laughter was heard, "that the Potters are hosting a party."  
  
"The ..." Harry stated at the name of the owners of the house.  
  
"Yes," she said calmly as she rang the doorbell.  
  
It was eternity in two minutes it took for the door to be answered. Finally, it opened to reveal a woman in her early twenties with shoulder- length red hair wearing dark jeans and a cream turtleneck. Her emerald green eyes light up at the sight of Andréa, who was standing in front of Harry, therefore obstructing him from view.  
  
"Réa, darling! It's been ages!" She exclaimed giving her a hug, and in doing so, she saw who was behind the woman.  
  
"Oh my God!" she screamed after letting Alexandréa go. "James! Sirius! Get over here now!" she called into the house.  
  
"Harry, my dearest, come here," she said walking over to him, she then proceed to squeeze the life out of him. Seeing her and feeling her hug him, Harry felt like a part of him had been completed. It was very similar, I'm sure, to when an adopted child meets their birth mother after years of never knowing her. It filled him with satisfaction and wonder, but the woman before him felt like someone that could eventually become a dear friend but never reach becoming a replacement for the woman who essentially raised him. Because, while she wasn't there on Harry's first day of school, or had been there to throw him birthday parties and buy him his first tie and take him to the petting zoo and other things he had missed out, that is what Alexandréa was, the woman who raised him.  
  
So Harry closed his eyes, returned his mother's hug back and smiled, softly greeting: "Hello, Lily."  
  
By that time James and Sirius came over.  
  
"Son?" James asked in shock.  
  
Lily gave Harry an extra squeeze before letting him go and greet his father.  
  
"Hey, James!" Harry said awkwardly as he stood in front of his birth father. Suddenly he was caught in an embrace.  
  
"Harry, you don't know how long I've waited for this day!" James whispered hoarsely.  
  
Only after Harry started making choking noises (actual choking noises, as in—literally choking), did James let go.  
  
Next in line was a man that Harry had waited forever to see again. This version of the man however, was about 16 years younger and a lot healthier looking. He gave Harry a bright smile, when the young man looked his way.  
  
"Hey there, sport," Sirius grinned.  
  
Harry burst out into a huge smile and yelped, "Sirius," and dashed over to give is godfather a hug.  
  
After a moment or two, Sirius broke the hug to pull Harry to arms length, "Let's have a look!" He said kindly and the proceeded to examine Harry, uncannily resembling a mother hen. Then he said in a sadder tone, as if the though had just struck him, "I'm sorry I couldn't reach you through the mirror, kid, but, no mirrors on Avalon. And I DID try to smuggle it in, you know, for the record."  
  
Harry just smiled softly sadly and laughed bitterly, "It's alright; it wouldn't have worked anyway."  
  
This precious moment was broken when a man with red hair walked over and said boisterously, "Lily, James, why don't you bring the reunion inside; there's a chill in the air!"  
  
So with these words the newly reunited family entered the Potter home and enjoyed the rest of the evening until Alexandréa notified the guests and the occupants of the house that it was time for the members of his council to meet with Merlin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A woman shroud in black stared viciously at a being that was once a man.  
  
"Because of you," the woman said in a whisper that could freeze fire, "the Nathestis knows what you are, and they now have the advantage; fool!"  
  
"I am sorry, Rrhane, I am sorry, please have mercy!" The usually formidable being begged.  
  
"Why do you ask such a question, when you know I do not have mercy? Why do you beg, when you know I have no compassion? Have you deceived me all throughout your training? Are you truly a fool, who has pretended to be worthy of my skill? Or is this stupidity only momentary?  
  
"No, Tom, I will not show you mercy and I will only forgive you to maintain Balance. But I caution you, gehail," here the man flinched, " never to make a mistake such as this ever again" and with those words she held her hand out and the thing that she was speaking too screamed an unearthly cry of pain. And fathomless blue eyes that burned with hell fire smiled.  
  
And with that vision cleared from the giant and only mirror in Avalon, leaving plain glass in its wake.  
  
"Who on earth was that?" Harry asked, almost frightened, after all, he knew that voice and had seen those eyes.  
  
"That, my Dragon, is Echidna [the 'ch' is pronounced 'k']: the Daimon Queen," the same voice from the vision said, except in a much kinder, but still just as grim tone.  
  
"And what exactly is the Daimon Queen?" Harry asked still alarmed by the similarities between the vile woman and his own teacher.  
  
The teacher in question sighed. "As she said in the vision, there is something known as Balance, it is the staple of the Universe, it is what keeps us from Chaos. Both Light and Dark respect it, for without Balance everything would perish including the principles of Light and Dark. The essence of the Balance is that everything is equal to its direct opposite. Therefore Light is equal to Dark So the Trinity of Light is equal to what is called Trinity of Dark. As Echidna mentioned, we are their Nathestis and they are ours. The Dark Trinity includes The Daimon, The Basilisk and The Scorpion. For now you are opposite The Basilisk, and Gareth is opposite The Scorpion."  
  
"So we are just as powerful as the Dark?" Harry asked in a desperate tone.  
  
Alexandréa seemed resigned as she answered, "Yes."  
  
"Then...I can't defeat them?" depression was setting in.  
  
"No, not really, but there will be times when it seems you have. You will never fully defeat Tom, and once he is King, will not always be the one in the lane of fire, just as you will not be. You can stop and delay his plans, but you can never fully kill him. And just as the Phoenix guides the Light, the Daimon guides the Dark. It's confusing until you experience it." She stated calmly.  
  
"So who is Tom?" Harry asked, knowing the answer, but unreasonably hoping that he was wrong.  
  
"Tom Riddle, known as Lord Voldemort; I recall that the two of you are friends," Merlin spoke dryly.  
  
Harry swore under his breath, using a myriad of languages to vent his frustrated anger.  
  
"Yes well, because of this development, you cannot return to your realm as the Dragon Prince. We must keep your position and your identity under wraps; you will go as a stranger under an alias in order to maintain the advantage over the Nathestis. I am sorry." The Phoenix Queen commanded.  
  
"It's fine, I understand." Harry said trying to smile, but found he was unable.  
  
"Yes, well, we must return to the Elven Realms and take care of several things before you return. But don't worry you, can come back to Avalon as often as you like." Alexandréa said kindly.  
  
They bid everyone good-bye and returned back to their home, seemly seconds before they had left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Great Hall of Hogwarts was draped in black. It was crowded past capacity and people were flowing out of the castle past the lake. Almost the entire wizarding world was there. And those that were not were tuned into the WWN, for today they were paying homage to a fallen hero, one who had survived were others had not, a beacon of hope and a symbol of Light. They were mourning a boy who never lived the life of a child. Today was the 31st of July, exactly a year after he went missing and Harry Potter was officially proclaimed dead.  
  
Speaking at the funeral, which had started at exactly noon, was Albus Dumbledore (as a mentor), Hermione Granger (as a friend), Ronald Weasley (as a friend and brother), Remus Lupin (as the closest thing to a living guardian), and Kingsley Shacklebolt (as the head of the search and ministry representative).  
  
Dumbledore had just finished his speech on what a fantastic example Harry Potter was to the wizarding world and how if they were all a bit more like him, then the Light would stand a chance.  
  
Hermione stood to speak next. She stood tall, gliding to the podium in graceful elegance. She looked stunning until a further examination was taken, revealing lack of sleep and bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Harry Potter was a phenomenal person," Hermione sad in a strong voice weighted with sadness, "But all of you here know that. You know of his brave acts, how he stopped Voldemort time and time again and know that he survived where no other had. You all know that Harry Potter was a mighty being who was a glorious and valiant hero.  
  
"But he wasn't.  
  
"Harry Potter never set out to be a hero, nor did he ever take pride in the fact that he was. But he was too kind and giving not to be one. He would die trying to save the innocent. Be it the little girl in a death eater raid or Sirius Black. His heart broke at the death of anyone around him.  
  
"I think that Harry hated death so much and was so adamant about protecting other people because those that he loved were always dying through no fault of his own. First his parents, then his godfather. So because of this, Harry wanted to preserve the love of other people. He wanted to protect a gift that he did not have.  
  
"But he did have love.  
  
"I loved him, and Ron loved him, and Remus loved him, and so did the Weasleys and Professor Dumbledore. And if Harry were alive today" here Hermione's voice cracked, "I would make sure that he knew that, because I think that, especially after fourth year, Harry felt very alone. After all, if you had an entire world depending on you, wouldn't you?  
  
"But Harry rarely complained, and he only did when his temper got the better of him.  
  
"Harry wasn't a saint, because, quite frankly, being a saint takes way too much work and even the exalted Harry Potter wasn't up to the task, but he was pretty close to it.  
  
"One of the wonderful things about him was that Harry was giving and so eager to share, because for years he had nothing TO share and no one to share it with. Always eager to let Ron ride on his new Firebolt or to lend his invisibility cloak. Never stealing the spotlight when it wasn't his to take, and gladly giving it up when it was. He would step in and take the blame even if it wasn't entirely his fault, if it meant soiling my reputation or putting other people in danger.  
  
"But the thing about Harry that I'll miss the most, I think, is walking onto the train and seeing him there getting into an argument with Ron. Seeing him race down to breakfast with his tie draped around his neck because he overslept, watching him lose miserably at chess with Ron, seeing him laugh when Ron and I get into a spat and his smile. I'll miss his shoulder that was always there for me to cry on, and his bewildered look when I explain something to rapidly. I'll miss his snippy comments about the defense professor and his irritated moodiness and his eyes and fretting over him as he lies asleep in the hospital wing after defying death..." And then, with tears streaming down her face, Hermione looked and whispered. "Gosh, I guess I'll just miss you, Harry Potter"  
  
With that Hermione left the podium and Ron rose to speech wearing new dress robes that Fred and George had mysteriously bought for him.  
  
After two more hours the funeral was over and people left to mourn in private, but none with the passion that his closest friends had.  
  
So caught up was every single person that left the hall in their own sadness and tears, that they did not notice a figure shroud in dark green giving an anguished look at those he loved dearly before disappearing, planning on returning to that very place the first of September. After all, he was the new defense professor.  
  
TBC  
  
Hoookay. That was long. As per request of one of my darling reviewers jeanbgab057  
  
Speaking of reviewers, Be one today!! [insert cheesy smile here]  
  
I want at LEAST five reviews before I post the next chapter. Also I wasn't PLANNING on putting Harry's coronation in the next chapter, but if you REALLY want it in there.........I'll do it, but you have to TELL me, so you have to REVIEW. Also, I have Ron's speech written, but I didn't include because I thought that would be overkill, and I didn't find Hermione's too spectacular. If you want to read that and everyone else's speech I'll put up a special little chappie for them all, but you'd have to REVIEW to let me know.  
  
And tentatively for the next chapter, attack on Diagon Alley and start of term were I will describe Harry's beautifulness. And another question: do you think I should have Alexandréa go with Harry to Hogwarts as his sister or something.........I am torn! I don't want here to become too Mary Sue like, so REVIEW and TELL me.  
  
Dat is all.  
  
Thank you.  
  
REVIEW. 


	5. A New Term: a newly revised chapter

When I updated chapter 2 I did something wrong and didn't load all of it. Sorry for la confusion. Which is why I have not waited for your reaction on the death of Mrs. Weasley.

Bobboky, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't even know what my brilliant idea was anymore. And even so, it's probably expired. But it makes me happy you read author notes.

RATING: PG it could go up later, but for now, there's nothing too terrible future chapters.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and friends don't belong to me, because, quite frankly, if they did, I wouldn't be posting this right now. However, Alexandrea is mine and so is Echidna and both Trinities and almost everything else that you don't recognize.

SUMMARY: After a mysterious light takes Harry Potter away from Privet Drive and he doesn't seem to be returning, he is presumed dead. Then exactly a year after his disappearance the Dragon Prince appears.

EVEN IF YOU'VE ALREADY READ THIS READ IT AGAIN. I describe the "new Harry" better and there's obscenely important changes. Speaking of the description though, there's an almost prevalent reason it sounds really cheesy, it has very little to do with the plot, but still…

On with the fic

* * *

A New Term 

The sky was gray and damp in Diagon Alley as the Weasleys and Hermione (who was practically a Weasley anyway) journeyed down the cobblestone road in search of school supplies. Gone were the jubilant smiles and sparkling eyes that were characteristic of the clan, instead troubled stares and miserable expressions adorned their faces. Even the twins who could make light of the most depressing days were in no mood to joke. This family had lost one of their own, and they would loose more as the war waged on. One might go as far to say the Weasleys had finally lost the hope that had gotten through the last Dark War.

But they did not. Not all of them anyway.

"Ron, dear," Mrs. Weasley asked in forced warmness, always trying in vain to salvage the spirit of her family, "why don't you and Ginny go down to Quality Quidditch? You used to love that place."

"No thanks, mum," Both children in question sighed.

"Of course, dears, why don't we go into Flourish and Blotts then and get your books, hmm?" She said, loosing grip on her chipper voice.

As she shepherded her children into the aforementioned bookshop, she was so consumed in her thoughts that she did not notice the book that was on display, but if her horrified sob was anything to go by, Hermione certainly did.

There, stocked in the hundreds, were black and white books with a plain muggle photo of Harry Potter taken right after the confrontation with Voldemort in his fifth year. He looked haggard, ragged, and half crazy, with a vague haunted look in his eyes. The title read, in letters that gave the appearance it was typed on an old muggle typewriter, _Boy Hero: the true inside story of the all too short life of Harry Potter; an unauthorized biography written by Rita Skeeter._

When Mrs. Weasley saw the books, her expression went from calm and loving to utterly furious in a split second.

"Go wait outside, loves, I'll pick your books up and speak with the store owner." She commanded gently and comfortingly as she sent them on their way.

As soon as the door to the bookstore closed and the Weasley troops were safely out on the street, the entire establishment of Flourish and Blotts collapsed with utterly no warning.

The next series of event happened so quickly that the remaining Weasleys (and Hermione) did not have time to react to the fallen bookstore. Death Eaters suddenly appeared out of the shadows and the small group started firing Defense spells as quickly as possible. One of the Death Eaters managed to grab Ginny and just as he was about to apparate away, a man tackled him to the group, and using his bare hands, killed Ginny's would-be kidnapper. The man was about 6 feet tall and wore a dark green cloak. On his face was a gold mask adorned with a Griffin, a Dragon and a Phoenix, forming a beautiful trinity encompassed by light. Moving lightening fast, this man captured what appeared remaining death eaters.

"And for those of you that have escaped," the man shouted, knowing he had let one man escape relatively unharmed, "Tell you master that the Dragon has returned!"

Deafening silence, this didn't seem to bother the man, as he stood and surveyed the fallen Diagon Alley.

"You five—help search for survivors!" He suddenly barked at them in slightly accented English as he dashed over to the nearest person still struggling to maintain life, a little boy about 4 years old.

With death and destruction surrounding them, the remaining Weasleys were only concerned about finding one woman.

Dancing through the rubble and bodies, as the raced to their destination, they reached the ruins of Flourish and Blotts.

"Search everywhere in the near vicinity of the store!" Hermione commanded when they got to the sight, "And be careful with were you step and what you dig under!"

Ginny was the first to get to the Defense section. There, strewn about a foot away from her was her mother's handbag, a huge thing, threadbare and hand knitted. Near it were three Hogwarts supply lists.

"Oh no," Ginny whispered with trepidation, a sick twisted feeling in her gut.

Dropping to her hands and knees, Ginny started crawling around in the surrounding area of where she found the bag, and a slight drizzle began.

Finally she saw something, a ring; one that had been her great-grandmother's on her father's side. One she had spent years admiring and had been promised to her, being the only girl in the family.

It was on the finger of a worn hand. A hand that had washed too many dishes made too many lunches and dried so many tears. A hand that had rung the other in worry had been used to emphasize a point and waved a wand, which was broken in hundreds of little pieces next to it. This hand was coming from a pile of rubble.

"No…Mum? Mum, can you hear me?" Ginny screamed.

When no response was shown, Ginny crawled up to the rubble frantically and started throwing rocks and debris were ever it landed, cutting her face, hands and arms. Finally she saw her mother's red hair, slightly gray, but not much. No, the gray was not what concerned Ginny Weasley today. It was that she could not see the gray in some parts, because of the blood. "no, no, no, no," Ginny started chanting under her breath as she continued to paw the wreckage away. Her mother's face slowly was revealed, tears falling from her daughter's and the now thundering rain washing the still wet blood off of the woman's face, revealing deep gashes and brushes and a petrified and pained expression.

"No!" she screamed into the rain. A wrenching sob that could be heard in the heavens.

Alarmed by the scream, Ron looked up from about two yards away to see his sister. Horrified by what he was probably seeing, Ron jumped up and ran over to her.

Ron was not the only one who heard Ginny's shout; the Dragon Prince looked up from where he had just checked a man's pulse only to find him dead. In only a second he was next to the girl and her mother. He met Ginny's eyes as if asking permission, the girl only averted her gaze. Taking this as a yes, the mysterious man crouched down next to Mrs. Weasley. He placed one hand over her heart and the other over her forehead and starting whispering in a language completely foreign to Ginny. The man and her mother slowly at first then more rapidly became engulfed in a soft yellow light

Of in the distance Hermione, Ron and the twins had all congregated and were watching as the light grew. They didn't dare step any closer.

Ginny, who was watching, rapt, was shocked as her mother's cuts began healing, as her face regained its shape. Finally, the stranger bent down to her mother's lips and gave her want at first Ginny thought was a kiss. But then Molly started breathing, as if he blew the air back into her lungs. Then the light dissipated and the man stood, as the Weasleys came bounding toward them.

"Your mother is alive," he said with a small slightly tired smile.

Tears were streaming down Ginny's eyes, "thank you," she choked out.

"Gin—are you—" Ron started to ask, but he was cut off as Ginny launched herself at him.

"Ron, Mum's alive!" and as if to prove her point, Mrs. Weasley began to cough. They all dropped to her side. Each began to cry in relief as Molly opened her eyes.

No one noticed as the Dragon Prince disappeared from the sight; it was a private moment that he no longer had right to see.

* * *

Alexander Servator, the latest Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor walked toward the front of Hogwarts Castle with firm determination set on his face, his black Ferragamo dress shoes crunched under the gravel. He walked quickly (he was late for a staff meeting) and his black wool pants rustled slightly with each step. In one hand was a Coach briefcase, in the other a Louis Vuitton suitcase. His gray calf length wool coat billowed, uncannily similar to Professor Snape's robes. He was thankful for his Burberry scarf as he was no longer used to the frigged weather of Scotland. 

The blatantly obvious affluence of this man, however, was not the most striking thing about him (even if it was the most annoying). No, what was the most striking was his black hair that was wildly wavy and seemed to be made of the wind which was harnessed back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. No, it was his eyes that were the most stunning thing about him, for they were a deep fathomless ocean green that held an expression of both fire and ice. Or maybe it was his prominent cheekbones and red lips, gracefully pointed features. Or the pointy ears hidden under his hair. Then again, perhaps it would just suffice to say that Servator was absolutely dashing.

As Professor Servator journeyed down the corridor leading to the Great Hall, it was almost as if everything was right, for a moment. Then Dumbledore called his name and he was awash with guilt again.

"Alex," the old man called without raising his voice at all (ah, the sweet mystic of Hogwarts and its headmaster).

He swirled around, not at all surprised by the quiet appearance; he had heard the man coming.

"Yes Headmaster?" The new teacher said turning and waiting for the ancient man to catch up with him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were aware that two Geniui Guards would be joining the staff this evening." Dumbledore said, as he and his staff member started moving again.

The man's eyebrows shot up, "_Two_, sir? Is that entirely necessary? Geniui are, after all, very powerful and very hard to come by."

"The attack on Diagon Alley shows me that in his new rein, without anyone that can properly oppose him, Voldemort shall be worse and more brutal than ever before, Geniui Guards are the least I can do to make Hogwarts safe against his attacks," the brilliant man stated, looking older and more worn then ever before.

"Of course, sir," The Defense professor whispered looking down at the floor.

Half an hour later, after the new professor had been introduced to the entire staff (excluding the two Geniui Guards, who were not there) and had partaken in a particularly agonizing meeting, the students started filing in.

* * *

The four were off of the train. They were more miserable than they should have been considering they were returning to Hogwarts. But then again, Hogwarts reminded them of Harry and Harry was dead. And Malfoy wasn't helping matters. He had sauntered into their compartment and gloated about how the Dark Lord would be ruling the world any day now. Until Ron had smashed his face in, of course; that had been gratifying.

But finally they were in the Great Hall, and it was almost relieving. Looking up at the staff table they saw two empty seats as well as a tall tan man with shoulder length wild black hair tied back in a leather and silver thong.

"Du'ya reckon that's the new defense professor?" Ron asked pointing to the well dressed man at the table.

"Obviously, Ronald," Hermione said warmly. Not looking at the man too closely as they sat down.

Sorting happened. Nothing important. In fact the Head Girl, Ron, Ginny and Neville zoned the entire thing out, opting, instead, for conversation.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore stated in usually greeting, after the last first year was seated, "To another fine year at Hogwarts. This year, several new rules and precautions will be put into place, as the Death Eater attacks become more numerous, starting with two new additions to the Hogwarts staff. Geniui Gar Basilicus and Geniui Sasha Regine. They are incredibly powerful guards that have been brought into Hogwarts for your protection, and will be patrolling the school at all times of the day. Presently, they are adding wards to the school. Until December, only Geniui Basilicus will be with us, and after winter break Geniui Regine will have returned to Hogwarts. Also, as always there is a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Alexander Servator." There was a polite applause for the powerful looking aqua-eyed young man, who waved at the students lazily—almost cat like in his movements—acknowledging the applause.

"Also there will be a nine o'clock curfew, at which time every student must be in their house dormitory, any student outside the safety of those walls, without permission from a professor or one of the Geniui, shall be punished severely. At 11 o'clock all students must be in bed. . Also Hogsmeade visits will be limited, as well as Quidditch matches and practices." Dumbledore continued. "Now, let the feast begin."

With that a clap, and the food appeared. When it did, Ron did not eat with the same gusto he had in previous years, which is new professor noticed sadly.

Everything else that happened that day and night was basically uneventful. The next day, however, started off with a bang for our three mourning adolescents.

Hermione had accidentally slept late. Her alarm hadn't gone off. Therefore, Ginny, Ron and Neville didn't have anyone to wake them up and they also slept in late. They raced in to the Great Hall in various states of disarray, barely nicking breakfast and almost missing the handing out of the schedules entirely.

"What class is first, Hermione?" Ron asked as he tied his tie at the table.

Hermione looked warily at her schedule, "Defense, I hope Servator actually knows what he's talking about, we can't afford to have another incompetent idiot teaching us."

"I hope he isn't mean either. I can only handle one petrifying teacher!" Neville worried. They just half heartedly laughed and Ginny patted Neville soothingly on the arm.

* * *

When Ron and Hermione walked into the classroom they were surprised by the average appearance of the room. No Ministry favoring advertisements, no pictures glorifying the professor of the room, no foe glass and Sneakoscopes. There was a small library of books and tons of scrolls littering the professor's desk. The board was crammed with notes. All in all the room was bizarrely normal, for that class at least.

Everyone had thought that the professor was late. But about ten minutes after the bell, he materialized leaning on the front of his desk. As if cued by a conductor, the entire class gasped in unison upon his appearance. And several random girls screamed. The professor winced, rolled his eyes, and held up his hand to silence them.

For the first time the students got quite a good look at the professor. He had a young face, about 21 or so. His huge eyes, however, showed many more years of knowledge; they were a bizarre unnatural shade of blue-green. His unruly hair was worn in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He was tall, about 6 and ½ feet, and muscular in a very lithe trim sort of way, and all of his movements were graceful and measured, a thinly veiled lethal predatory stance in his body. Servator wore muggle clothes—a pair of flat front gray wool pants and a tight dark green jumper—which was rather odd for a wizard, let alone a professor.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Miss…Granger?" He called looking at his seating chart, even though he didn't need to.

"Professor how did you apparate in Hogwarts? It's impossible, I read it in 'Hogwarts; a History'"

"Ah, yes. Well, it's a bit of a secret, Miss Granger, but I will tell you that not everything is as it seems," he answered cryptically. His speech was some how different, as though he did not originally speak English. And from what he said, Hermione got the feeling that her new professor wasn't just talking about his magical appearing act.

She just nodded in response, turning his words over in her head.

"Now," he said in a sudden burst of energy as he all but leaped into an erect position in the middle of his lecture pulpit, "My name is Alex Servator; I'll be your professor for the remainder of the year. You lot are at the biggest disadvantage, because you have the littlest amount of time to learn the most out of all the classes, being seventh years.

"So, in this class, at least, you will have to work your bums off, I will not tolerate slacking or lack of focus. This class will not be taken lightly. In here you will learn techniques that will someday save your life or the life of someone you love.

"We will cover dueling, defensive shields, weaponry, spells, and war strategy. I demand the best from you, and in return I promise an exciting and intriguing class. This subject is fascinating, and I regret the fact that a majority of your teachers in the past have been less than adequate.

"Also, I must reiterate how important it is that everyone in this class must pay attention. When you get out of Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort isn't going to care if you listened in Defense or not, and you'll feel like a real arse when he kills your wife and you know that you covered how to save her in Defense, and you just forgot because you didn't think that this class was important enough. I have no time for people who will take this class lightly.

"Now, in order to get a better understanding of what you have learned in the past, I have prepared a diagnostic test that will not be graded so that I may better understand what I need to cover, in order for there to be no holes in what you have learned by the end of your time at Hogwarts." Servator then grabbed a stack of papers and started handing out packets to each student. "You have an hour to complete the test, after that, there will be a question and answer period until the end of the class." He sat down at his desk and pulled out a book, "You may begin."

There were fifteen minutes left on the exam when a man walked into the classroom. He was almost as tall as Servator, with shaggy red hair and bizarre brown gold eyes. He was a bit more built than the teacher and his gait was a bit choppier and less feline-esque. He wore dragon hide boots and a belt with all sorts of fun toys on it, like poisons and daggers and guns and vials of healing draught, and a deep purple, finely made battle robe, keeping it open to reveal a layer of all black muggle clothes. He looked quite dangerous, really.

The Professor had quickly looked up upon the strange man's entrance, and choked on the coffee he had just taken a sip of.

"Hello Professor," the man said smirking.

"Gar?" Alex asked incredulously, still slightly breathless from his coffee escapade, "What in the name of the Trinity are you _doing_ here?"

"Who else did you think would be a Geniui?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Servator just started to laugh as he got out of his seat to embrace the man, much as a son would his father.

Suddenly the two men (who both look the same age, but somehow it was clear that the redheaded man was the elder of the two) started speaking rapidly in a foreign language that sounded like a romantic fusion of Latin, Aramaic, Greek, French and Spanish.

Even though she was trying desperately to focus on her quiz (which she found disturbingly difficult), Hermione was drawn to the two men standing in front of her.

When she finally looked up at them, she felt as if she knew these men but she just couldn't place it. She thought about it for several moments, but just as she was on the brink of a conclusion the timer buzzed signaling the end of the quiz, which she frantically remembered she wasn't finished.

TBC

10 reviews my lovies, or I shant continue

P.S. Sasha is a Russian form of Alexandra, of which Alexandréa is a form. Basilicus is Latin for regal and Regine comes from Regina which is Latin for queen and Geniui is a form of the Latin word Genius which means the guardian spirit of a man or place.

REVIEW


	6. Workshops and Hormones

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and friends don't belong to me, because, quite frankly, if they did, I wouldn't be posting this right now. However, Alexandrea is mine and so is Echidna and both Trinities and almost everything else that you don't recognize.

SUMMARY: After a mysterious light takes Harry Potter away from Privet Drive and he doesn't seem to be returning, he is presumed dead. Then exactly a year after his disappearance the Dragon Prince appears.

RATING: PG it **WILL **go up later, but for now, there's nothing too terrible future chapters.

A/N: I rewrote this chapter THREE times. THREE. That's what took so long. Sorry about the wait, I hope it was worth it!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Heir to the Phoenix Throne

Chapter 6: Workshops and Hormones

Alexander Servator was pissed off. He had been in the human realm for a month, _a month_, and every day of that month had involved some kind of argument with Gar. As he stalked back to his office, black dress shoes clicking angrily on the stone floor, their conversation replayed itself in his mind.

"_Why won't you just let me tell Hermione and Ron, Gar?" Harry had demanded, yelling loudly in Elvish. "They are_ suffering_!"_

"_As sorry as I am to hear that, gehail, you know perfectly well that you cannot tell them," Gareth answered back calmly, sitting at his desk with his hands folded atop the wooden surface. "We agreed to this before you returned."_

"_The point is, Gar, they miss Harry Potter, and I _think_ I owe them an explanation!" Harry yelled, throwing a book for emphasis. _

"_What _I_ think is most interesting, Alexander, is that you return to this realm for only a month, and you begin to act like a petulant brat yet again. Do you not have other things to concern yourself with? Shouldn't you be worrying about stopping your Nathestis and not about spilling your secret to your little friends? Friends, may I add, that will probably no longer understand you. You know the lot of a Dragon is a lonely one, Alex. Telling your friends will not make it any different." The Griffin told him, still in that infuriatingly calm tone. _

"_My loneliness is not the issue right now, Gareth! How many times do I have to tell you that? It is their well being that—"_

"_Yes! Their _well being_! How well will they be carrying your secret on their shoulders? Think of how much greater risk they'll be at, knowing your true identity. Not even Dumbledore should have to bear that burden! We will tell the Wizarding World when the time is right." _

_Harry looked at the man in front of him scathingly as he continued, "Furthermore, perhaps you should put the spare time you undeniably have (since you clearly have time to pester _me_ everyday) to a more beneficial and productive task?" Gar asked._

_Harry rolled his eyes, still in a mood, "And what would that be?" he asked in a bored voice. _

"_Perhaps extra Defense tutorials and clubs? To teach these students, whose well being you so ardently care for, to better protect themselves," Gareth suggested, a hit of mocking laced in his voice. _

"_God, you're annoying!" Harry sneered before he turned heel and exited the office in a huff. _

When he reached is office, he slammed the door and set the first thing he saw (which happened to be a rare tropical plant) on fire. It was then that Harry paused to reflect on how therapeutic setting things on fire actually was.

After several calming breaths, Harry instinctively realm-hopped to his room back in the Elven Realms. When he entered the warm honey colored sanctuary he flopped back on his bed, staring blankly at the sun on the ceiling.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he remembered was hearing a knock at the door and instead of the golden light of the Elven sun shining in from his terrace, it was twilight that was streaming through.

"Commmin," he muttered groggily, waving his hand in the general direction of the door, causing it to open. When it did, it revealed Alexandrea leaning on the door frame, wearing a straight collared navy blue slinky gown(1), her black hair was down flying wildly about her. Harry grimaced at the look on her face.

"I heard you and Gareth haven't been getting on very well," she said calmly.

"Erm, no," Harry said sheepishly, burying his head in the plush pillows.

"Harold." Her voice was deep and dangerous as she entered the room.

"_Alexandrea,_" Harry whined.

"Harry," the Phoenix said with a weary smile, as she down on the foot his bed. He popped his head of from the fluffy shield he had created for himself.

"Harry, darling, I really think we need to work more on your chemical imbalance—" she started kindly.

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered, sitting up, "one minute I'm furious, the next minute I'm exhausted, the nextI'm whining andacting like I'm five."

There was a distinct pause until Alexandrea finally cracked.

"Oh Harry," Alexandrea sighed, "I had hoped it would not come to this, I had hoped you would have found your Griffin before this." Again she paused trying to form her words gently, "You are literally imbalanced, gehail. You need your other half, your Griffin. Without that person your hormones don't know handle themselves."

Harry just stared at her for a moment before bursting into tears.

"Oh darling," the queen said before gathering Harry in her arms and letting him cry. When his sobbing died down to sniffles, Alexandrea continued. "Harry you need to channel your frustrations into something. I think what Gar suggested was on the right track, yes?" her voice was soft and mothering, exactly what Harry needed.

Harry pulled away, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands looking mortified. "Yes," his voice was hoarse and he continued hastily, "I'll look into extra curricular work."

"Gehail, there is no need to be embarrassed, your are viscously imbalanced—"

"Great, now I'm a nutter!" He was starting to get riled.

"Harry you know that's not what I am saying!" Alexandrea said, raising her voice. Catching herself, she added quieter, "Why don't you take a run on the k'makilé, hmm?"

Harry did go for a run—a viscous, brutal, tiring run that had left him utterly exhausted. He barely remained awake through his steaming hot shower and literally had to drag himself to bed. But when he woke up, he felt the most relaxed and calm he had felt since his coronation. Alexandrea was right. He really did need to focus elsewhere or he was going to go insane. Either that or blow Hogwarts up—whichever came first.

Rolling over, he was surprised to see a steaming hot cup of tea and a fresh scone sitting on his bedside table. He reached over and found a note. It read:

_Gehail, enjoy breakfast and get back to work!_

_All my love, Aná_(2)

Harry grinned despite himself. He then proceeded to scarf down what his surrogate mother had left him, change his clothing and quickly realm-hopped back to Hogwarts. He had a meeting to schedule with Dumbledore.

* * *

"Professor Servator, are you positive you can handle this workload?" Dumbledore asked passively. 

"Of course, Headmaster. I am no stranger to work." Harry responded firmly.

"I understand that, Alex, but a dueling club, a defensive arts club, a combat club, and tutorials in all the subjects offered at Hogwarts, _plus_ independent studies and all your regular duties?" Dumbledore seemed a bit skeptical, bless him. And he had ever right to be. A normal man would have buckled under the schedule Harry had proposed. But since when was Harry Potter normal?

"I assure you, Headmaster, the work and chaos will be much appreciated. Honestly. I know what I am capable of." Harry seemed almost desperate for the headmaster's approval.

Dumbledore sighed, "Fine, Professor. I grant you permission to hold as many extra curriculars as you wish providing they do not interfere with your preliminary responsibilities."

"Thank you, Headmaster. You won't be disappointed." Harry said, relieved. He did _not_ need his hormones getting the best of him.

"Naturally," Dumbledore said with a nod, then he added, "Well if that is all, Alexander, then may I offer you a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, brandishing the tin and popping one into his mouth.

"No thank you, Headmaster, I must be off. But thank you for your time" Harry said, standing up and shaking the Dumbledore's hand.

As Harry reached the door, Dumbledore called, "Oh and Alex?" Servator turned, to find the Headmaster twinkling merrily "Should you find yourself overwhelmed, my I suggest employing the Heads to assist you?"

Harry nodded, a slight smile playing on his lips. He might just do that.

* * *

It was nearing the end of a double defense lesson with Gryffindor and Slytherin. They were currently doing practical work involving shielding charms. Harry blew his whistle signaling for them all to stop their work. 

"The period ending in five minutes," he announced, "would the Head Boy and Girl please see me after class?" a pause for affirmation. "Thank you, you may allpack up." With that they was a muffled commotion while all the students worked to reach their next class as quickly as possible (the Gryffindors had Potions).

When the last students filtered out, Harry beckoned Draco and Hermione into his office.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. I have a proposal for you," with that he sat down at his desk, ready to brief them on his plans.

"Obviously this school is severely lacking in Defense information." he stated,"As your Defense professor it is my responsibility to rectify that. I'd like to set up multiple tutorial programs open to all students. However, I will need assistance and I was hoping you two would be interested. You are not obligated to help, but it would be most appreciated."

Hermione's answer was an immediate, "Yes, of course, Professor," while Draco took a moment longer to decide.

"My father—" he stared warily.

"—will not know you had a choice in the matter, should you say yes." Harry reassured. Draco seemed to smile for a moment, but on second glace it was only a smirk.

Then Draco nodded curtly, "It will be a privilege to assist you, Professor."

Harry smiled infectiously, "Thank you both. I will call you in for a meeting at a later date. I'd like these workshops to be open to all students in about two weeks."

The heads both nodded, each excited for their new project.

"You are dismissed." He said with another smile.

As Harry watched them both go, he felt a twinge of something. He brushed it off as crazy hormones.

* * *

A week and a half later, Harry, Hermione and Draco were in the library writing up lesson plans and researching topics to teach. Draco and Hermione were there toadvise Harry on what the students needed the most and to help him with any research he might need to conduct at the last minute. Harry was there to actually do most of the work. 

Hermione and Draco were sitting in stony silence just barely tolerating each other, while Harry obliviously worked on a plan for aura reading. Just as he finished the last word with a flourish he looked up and tried his mightiest not to laugh at the picture they made. While Hermione was sitting with her body cheated toward a window, a thick tome in both hands, diligently ignoring her Head Boy, Draco was sitting on the back two legs of his chair looking at the ceiling with a bored expression on his face, drawing patterns on the ceiling with his wand.

"You better not let Madam Pince catch you doing that, Mr. Malfoy." He said, finally cracking a smile. Draco, startled out of his glazed daydreaming, brought the legs of his chair back to the ground with a thump.

"Sorry, Professor," Draco muttered, sheepishly waving his wand to erase the doodles.

"Quite alright, Mr. Malfoy, just don't do it again. In my presence, at least." He said kindly, then in a more clinical tone, he continued, "Now, after much deliberation, I have decided that, at least to begin with, I will use you both were your strongest abilities lie. Ms. Granger," Hermione had recently looked up from the dusty book she was reading and nodded when Servator addressed her, "I shall have you assist me with the theoretical aspect of these workshops as well as transfiguration tutorials." She nodded again, happily. Transfiguration was her best subject, along with Arithmacy

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry continued, "I would like you to assist me in the practical application—the actual performance of the spells as well as with potion tutorials." Draco also nodded, pleased with his assignment.

"However," Harry continued, his voice sharpening, "by the end of this year, I will require you to work together. These are dark times and we must stand united or we will—"

"Oh sweet Merlin! Dumbledore put you up to this didn't he?" Draco cut in bitterly.

"Not at all Mr. Mal—" Harry tried to assuage.

"Oh, _please_! 'We must stand united?' That's straight for that meddling fool's mouth! Furthermore, I will not be required to work with a _mudblood_!" Draco fumed.

"Mr. _Malfoy_! You will remember with whom you are speaking! Control your temper!" Harry boomed, standing so quickly he knocked his chair over. "I'd also like to remind you that Ms. Granger is the most brilliant witch of your year and you should show her respect, regardless of how pure you believe her bloodline is!"

"Yes, Professor," Draco sneered.

" _Furthermore_, perhaps you should consider your options more clearly. Either you work _with_ muggle borns or _for_ a half-blooded monster who feels no remorse about letting your _father_ rot in prison! One day Mr. Malfoy, you will be forced to choose. I have seen your work, Mr. Malfoy, you have a brilliant mind and you are an exceptional young man. I only hope you will be able to live with whatever decision you make." Harry raged on.

Draco met the professor's eyes, and for a moment Harry thought he saw fear and confusion laced in those grey eyes, but they were emotionless again before he could be sure. Then the Head Boy turned and stalked angrily out of the library.

After calming himself: '_Waterfalls, Harry, waterfalls_.' He turned to Hermione who had tears in her eyes and a thankful expression on her face.

"Ms. Granger, you must give him some time, he has been raised to hate," he said calmly, walking over to give her a hug. He launched herself at him. He continued, "he is only just learning to think independently." He felt rather than saw her nod as she continued to cry.

"However, that is no excuse for his behavior," Harry said softly. "you are a brilliant, strong, wonderful young witch. And you mustn't listen to blind, bigoted statements, Ms. Granger." After Hermione's sobs finally subsided, she looked at her professor shyly.

"Thank you, Professor. Really I'm fine. This year is just hard, you know? Dealing with everything. But really, Draco's been on my case since first year and he can't stand that now, I'm basically perceived as his equal." Hermione sniffled giving him a watery smile andstraightening herself.

"Of course, just give him time, Ms. Granger. He'll come around." Harry said softly.

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded, not quite meeting Servator's eyes.

"Anyway, it's nearly curfew, and even _if_ you're Head Girl, I suggest you get a move on. You have Defense first thing, after all." Harry said with a joking smile.

"Of course, I can't be tired for _your_ class, professor," Hermione scoffed, and then she seemed to remember that she was talking to a _professor_.

Harry laughed at her horrified expression, "Don't worry about it, Ms. Granger. I won't tell a soul you scoffed at me." She smiled sheepishly. "But really, _I_ am tired. So even if you're not, _I_ am going to bed." He said and with that he stood up, and began to slowly walk toward the door.

Hermione just smiled at his exiting form, glad to have a professor that she could talk to, that saw her as more than the mourning friend of the Boy-Who-Lived. She grabbed a few books from their table and was getting ready to start walking out of the library, when Servator staggered and let a shrill scream escape before he cut it off by biting his lip. His knees buckled and his lip began to bleed. His hand flew up to forehead, which was now bleeding from an invisible point on his forehead. Hermione watched in horror as he collapsed and started to seizure.

"Oh my God!" She whispered as she dropped her books, starting to hyperventilate. "Professor? Are you alright?" She asked him, running to his side as he writhed on the floor.

He started coughing up blood; Madame Pince was going to be positively livid when she saw the stains on her floor.

"Help! Someone go get Madame Pomphrey! Servator's having a fit!" Hermione called, trying her best not to panic (and failing rather miserably).

When she finally was starting to loose hope anyone would hear her, in ran not one, but two Geniui Guards. In they dashed, darting to Servator's side as though he were their son and not a nameless life that they were sworn to save. They held their hands (which were surrounded by a light purple-ish light) inches over his face, as though they were trying to calm him. They spoke to him softly in their strange language, soothing him, and the female Guard even started to hum what Hermione assumed was a lullaby.

Curious by there behavior, Hermione slide away from them and into the shadows, in order to observe them without having to worry about them seeing her. Her professor finally came to, shaking, and the female petted away his blood and sweat drenched hair. He slowly opened his eyes that were once an unnatural shade of blue-green, but now they were a strikingly familiar shade of rich emerald green. Regine (the female guard) continued to stroke his hair, suddenly revealing a scabbed mark on his forehead, which must have been the point from which he was bleeding. This mark made Hermione's eyes bugout and her knees buckle. A lightening bolt. A lightening bolt shaped scar.

Alexander Servator was Harry Potter.

Tears streaming silently down her face, Hermione ran out of the library faster than she had ever run before. So concerned were the Geniui for their charge, that they didn't even notice her.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yes, that was mean, and yes, I'm sorry. But really it was an excellent place to end. 

Now:

**IMPORTANT**: We need to discuss Harry's Griffin. I need to know for the next chapter, so please, _please_ give me your input.

It's either **Hermione** or **Draco**. One or the other. If there no one responds, I'll probably end up making it H/D, because I'm not really into H/H myself, but for this story, I think it's the most probable Het pairing. Slash is _never _probable for this series, so I won't even go there. Anyway, Draco or Hermione. Pick, please.

**My reasoning**: Right now I'm thinking Harry/Hermione; Harry/Ginny is completely out of the question. A lot of people, however, are against H/H. I refuse to write an original character to play Harry's girlfriend. Slash is the only other option. I don't know if I can write it, and I don't know if you want to read it, which is why I want your advice!

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. After much consideration, I have decided to partake in some reviewer appreciation. This is my first time doing this so I apologize for the ridiculous awkwardness of this batch. 

Anyway. For this chapter:

**neverraven**: thank you so much for the review! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. I checked out your favorites, and my fic aside, you have brilliant taste in fanfiction!

**pinkharry**: thank you! Sorry it wasn't as soon as I would have liked.

**fireinuyuki12**: hopefully this is a little longer for you, thanks for the review!

**Nic'sim87**: you're so nice! Thanks for the positive feedback!

**Xavier-Malfoy**: I actually think this might be a Harry/Hermione…like I said, it's either that or Harry/Draco. Just give it a chance no matter what and cast your vote! Thank you for the review!

**Roy**: here it is! Thanks for reviewing!

**kretcher000**: he'll probably reveal himself in the next chapter, since Hermione's just found him out. Thanks for reviewing!

**Andine**: you rock, man. Thanks for reviewing. And thanks for staying with the story!

**nice book**: you want to produce?

**jeppe nielsen**: continuing! Thanks for the review

**diane**: thanks for reviewing! I hope you're not disappointed with where the story's going.

* * *

REVIEW! please. I want **5** before continuing. Flaming will NOT be appreciated and will be diligently ignored.

* * *

Footnotes: 

(1) Think Hilary Swank and the Academy Awards

(2) Means mother

* * *

I love you all and don't forget to review, it's very motivation! 

Lucia


	7. Griffin Hunting

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and friends don't belong to me, because, quite frankly, if they did, I wouldn't be posting this right now. However, Alexandrea is mine and so is Echidna and both Trinities and almost everything else that you don't recognize.

SUMMARY: After a mysterious light takes Harry Potter away from Privet Drive and he doesn't seem to be returning, he is presumed dead. Then exactly a year after his disappearance the Dragon Prince appears.

RATING: PG-13 it **WILL **go up later!

WARNING: there is some severe OOC going on in this baby, but the next chapter should fix it

WANTED: I have come to the conclusion I probably need a beta, anyone interested?

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this and forgive the wait.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Heir to the Phoenix Throne

Chapter Seven: Griffin Hunting

* * *

The Head Boy and Girl at Hogwarts had always shared living quarters. They each had their own room, of course, but shared a common room and bathroom. It had been designed to forge friendships outside of Houses. This rule always applied no matter what, so naturally, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were no exception. 

It was to his room that Draco had angrily stormed off to after his row with his professor. He had paced the common room contemplating the argument, an argument that he had had with himself over many sleepless nights. What Servator had said made sense. He _was_ too smart to work for a half-breed monster. Plus, he was a Malfoy and his father had always told him that Malfoys bowed to no one. So, why should he kiss the robe hem of a half-blood? It didn't make sense…but the alternative, to lower himself to the level of mudbloods? Draco had thought about it. Long and hard. He had been taught that that they were scum and undeserving and, most importantly, diluting the magical supply. But how did you explain Hermione Granger or Lily Potter, then? They were two brilliant minds and incredibly talented witches (not that he would actually say that out loud), yet they were mudbloods. He didn't like muggle borns, he acknowledged, he thought their customs and lack of wizarding knowledge and tradition were annoying. But he also didn't feel particularly inclined to kill them. Torturing someone like Granger would be a rather off putting experience, he decided. Thinking about, Draco came to the conclusion that given the choice, he'd pick working with Granger over raping her.

Realizing he eventually would have tocome to terms withthis, Draco settled down on the floor by the fire to write a letter to Servator, formally making is decision on allegiance and also to apologize to his professor for his mortifying outburst with as much humility as his Malfoy pride would allow.

_Prof. Servator,_ (he wrote)

_During our argument in the library, you brought up several points that I myself had yet to consider. After much thought, I have realized that while I still do not_ like _mudbloods, I have no desire to kill them or anyone else. This considered, I feel that working for Dumbledore would be more suited to my needs. Furthermore, if the Dark Lord can be thwarted by Potter of all people, I profoundly believe he does not stand a chance._

_Also, while I am writing this, I would like to apologize for my behavior. Not only was it unbefitting a Malfoy, but it was inappropriate to address you, my professor, in such a way. While I know I should not offer you excuses, as they are unbecoming, I will just say that I am still coming to terms with disobeying my father. Also, I assumed Dumbledore had asked you 'convert' me. At that moment I was displeased to realize that perhaps you did not want my assistance based on my own merit, but on Dumbledore's whim. I realize, now, that I was severely mistaken. I hope my outburst did not break our working relationship beyond repair. _

_Cordially,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Satisfied with the somewhat awkward letter, Draco folded it and sent it off through inter-castle mail, via the fireplace (a convenience that only the Heads and the staff were privy to). Draco was now ready to take a shower and retire for the evening and was at the foot of the steps leading to his bedroom, when Granger came bursting in, sobbing all over the place.

She threw herself on the fluffy chair right next to the fireplace and curled into herself. Draco immediately felt guilty (or as guilty as a Malfoy could) for being so rude to her in the library. She was obviously devastated. He hadn't realized she was that sensitive.

"Granger, look…" he started awkwardly. He couldn't believe he was about to apologize to a mudblood. But he was still in the mood to be civil after writing that letter to Servator. "Granger," he had reached her by now and was hovering over her apprehensively, "Granger, stop it. I'll try to be more respectful or whatever, if you want." Hermione kept sobbing away, as though she didn't hear him. Ticked off at being ignored, Draco indignantly blurt out the first thing that came to his mind, "Merlin, Granger, will you _quit_ it, I said I was sorry!" At that moment, somewhere in Hell, the devil needed some thermal underwear. Hardcore.

Granger looked at him through her tears and blood shot eyes like he was nuts. "Malfoy what are you talking about?" she gasped out before bursting into tears once more.

"You're obviously devastated that I called you a mudblood yet again and—"

"No, no, Malfoy, you've got it all wrong. I just saw Harry and I—" She couldn't continue her story because she started with a fresh wave of tears and was unable to speak. Curiosity getting the better of him, Draco decided to play the comforter in hopes of getting more information out of the grief-ridden Gryffindor. He wrapped his arms around her; she was too devastated to protest.

"Granger, are you talking about Harry _Potter_?" he asked, working his voice into a tone he hoped sounded comforting

He felt her nod as she gasped out, "Yes," Draco's eyes bugged, "In the library." She returned to sobbing.

"Here at Hogwarts?" again whispered in the same cajoling tone.

"He's _been_ here. All year."

"What?" Draco was starting to sound slightly incredulous.

"He's Servator," Hermione whimpered.

"He's…" Draco felt like someone punched him. _Professor_ _Servator_ was _Harry Potter_. Oh sweet Merlin. "Are you sure you haven't made a mistake, after all, Servator looks like he's in his early twenties…" Draco drifted off, thinking. Hermione's crying was dying down now.

Finally she said "No," her voice was harsh from crying, "I saw his scar _and_ his eyes. He's the real deal." She pulled away from Draco who looked unusually pale (which, quite frankly, was saying something). Hermione looked at him, at his expression, and then who he _was_ finally dawned on her. Her forlorn, devastated expression changed so quickly to hard and threatening, that Draco was almost positive something possessed her body.

"If you tell _anyone_" She hissed, pushing him away from her and whipping out her wand, "I will find a way to make you suffer so brutally, you'll by _wishing_ for Cruciatus."

Draco nodded, not bothering to tell her of his recent change of heart.

"Excellent. I'm going up to bed now. I'm tired. And don't forget." Hermione briskly turned and exited toward her dormitory, temporarily forgetting that Draco Malfoy _apologized_ to her.

Draco decided to forgo his shower that evening ( even if he _had_ touched a mudblood willingly, he had already bathed three times that day) and instead spent that time laying spread eagle on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling reflected on how completely and utterly fucked he was.

* * *

Harry was no better off in the Elven Realms. Even _with_ being the Dragon Prince, he had suffered a terrible blow to his system. When he woke, it was to a terrible migraine and a feeling of emptiness that not even Alexandrea and Gareth could assuage. And the latter was the more painful feeling. 

The Phoenix and the Griffin entered his room to find him laying spread eagle on his bed, staring blanking on the ceiling, reflecting on how completely and utterly fucked he was. Rea looked apprehensive. Gar looked nervous.

"Harry, we have to talk with you," Alexandrea said gently.

"hmmm?" he rolled onto his belly, not really in the mood to talk.

The queen continued valiantly, though, "Harry, you are heading toward uncharted territory. Both Gar and I are deeply concerned. A Phoenix needs their Griffin, Harry. Without one, one is fabled to go mad. Each Anointed Dragon has gone into their coronation with their chosen Griffin present. I knew Gar since I was a baby and we were already married for two years before I became the Anointed Dragon. We were crowned Dragon and Anointed Griffin at the same time. Only one Dragon in all history did not have his Griffin present at his coronation, and he found her only a day and a half later.

"But _you_ Harry have lived a month without yours and to further aggravate that, you have just experienced pain brutal enough to drive a person insane. As a Dragon Prince, your body is craving the support of your Griffin, but you have not found yours." Her voice cracked on the last word belaying the depth of emotion she felt seeing her gehail suffering so. Throughout her whispered speech, Alexandrea had rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back.

"Harry, there's one more thing," Gar said hoarsely. Harry adjusted his head to look at him. "We have reason to believe your condition will only get worse."

There was angst ridden pause.

Harry shifted away from his aná in order to sit up slightly, he gave a long suffered sigh before he said, "I'm afraid you aren't the only one with bad news." Harry's voice was emptier that his surrogate parents had ever heard; their hearts broke to hear it that way. The Dragon hugged his knees to his chest and simply said: "He knows."

* * *

Harry returned to Hogwarts still feeling indescribably hollow. His head hurt, his heart was broken, and he was worried about everything. Needless to say, hecame off to the general population asmurderously irritable. 

His first class was Defense. Double. Gryffindor and Slytherin. A rather large part of Harry just wanted to go back home and never leave his bed. But he was late already. _Damn_.

The professor jogged into his classroom with a scowl firmly in place. His students noticed this and put their books away and pulled out blank parchment. Judging by his mood, they had a pop quiz today.

Sure enough, Harry's voice rang out harshly, "Please take your materials of your desk except for a writing utensil and unused parchment." A flick of his wrist, "the questions are on the board. You have the entire class period. Begin." And with that he went to his desk and put his head down. He didn't look up until Blaise Zabini asked him if they were dismissed because the period had ended five minutes ago.

He only hissed back a yes, before returning to his previous position, which really was making him feel better. When Harry thought he was alone he let out a pitiful moan.

"Not feeling your best today, _Potter_?" Malfoy questioned bitterly approaching his desk.

"Or is the guilt just sinking in?" Hermione bit, coming to stand next to Malfoy.

Harry looked up quickly, jarring his already fragile head. That, however, did not stop him from giving an excellent deer in the headlights expression.

"How did you…" Harry asked bewildered.

"I saw you," Hermione said shortly. "in the library."

Harry just nodded slowly a dazed expression on his face. There was a presence in the room. One the made his headache lessen and he heart clench.

You, however, gentle reader, may be wondering why Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy of all people were ganging up on the recently outed Harry Potter.

* * *

­_Last Night:_

_Draco finally shook himself out of his stupor and rose from his bed. He needed to talk to someone. He needed to make his decision final. Draco Malfoy was going to Albus Dumbledore. Draco knew he had to at that moment or he never would. As he walked to the old fool's office a vast majority of him wanted to race back to his rooms and revert to his junior Deatheater tendencies, but the other part of him, the one that knew Harry Potter was back with new and improved upgrades (improved enough that he could trick Dumbledore into believing he was dead and strong enough to lie to his friends for the greater good) also knew that if he chose Moldy Voldy he'd end up dead. So he entered the Headmaster's office to find the nutter have tea and cakes and midnight. He exited a half an hour later a spy for the Order of Phoenix. _

_Fate was a fickle thing._

_When he walked back into the common room, debating with himself whether or not he should regret his decision, he found a murderous looking Hermione pointing her wand at his heart. Shit._

_"Couldn't wait to tell your master, could you, Malfoy?" she bit out harshly, coming to conclusions._

_"Listen to me, Granger, I wasn't where you think. I am a _Slytherin_, if I didn't want you to know I snuck out, you wouldn't, alright?" Draco sneered, never failing to be a condescending prick. _

_Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't lower her wand, she did, however, demand: "Where were you, then?"_

_Draco lifted his chin and mustered up _all_ his pride as he said hauntily, "I was meeting Dumbledore."_

_Hermione burst out laughing, "You're a _Slytherin_, Malfoy, couldn't you come up with something better? That's just absurd!"_

_"Exactly! Do you think I'd tell you that if it wasn't the truth? I'd rather feed myself to the giant squid than lie about _that_." Draco said, triumphantly smirking._

_"Fine." Hermione allowed, "What were you discussing with the Headmaster?"_

_Draco hesitated. It wasn't like Granger was going to tell anyone. After all, he had a pretty drastic secret he could counter with. So he said, "I am Snape's protégé."_

_Hermione looked at him blankly until comprehension finally dawn, her mouth falling into an "o" of shock._

_"_You!_" she blurt out incredulously. "Why?" _

_"Do you really think I'm going to tell you that, Granger?" he asked harshly. Then a thought occurred to him, "Look just because we're apparently on the same side in this mess doesn't mean we're buddy-buddy all of a sudden. Your still a mudblood." He meant to be insulting. He really did, but the infuriating Gryffindor just smiled at him._

_"It's because of what Professor Servator said, isn't it?" She was simply giddy about the entire situation. That is, until she remembered who Servator really was. Then she burst into hysterical laughter. _

_Draco scowled at her until she explained through giggles, "Harry Potter actually managed to save you, Draco!" Malfoy's scowl deepened. Not only was he being mocked by a _Gryffindor_ of all things, but Granger had just called him by his given name. Oh God, what had he done?_

_"Speaking of Potter, Granger, what are you going to do about him?" He asked dryly when her laughter subsided. _

_She seemed to contemplate for a moment before a look of determination set itself firmly into her features, "We'll have to talk to him, Draco."_

_"Pardon, butI could have swornI heard you say'_we_?'" Draco protested. Hermione sent him one of her Girl-Power-On-A-Mission looks._

_Yes. We.

* * *

_

Five and a half minutes after Defense:

"I think you owe us an explanation, Harry." Hermione said, disappointment in him shining in her voice.

Harry had the sense to look ashamed. "I do," he said genuinely, "But I will give it to you both with everyone else. I can not cast the burden of this secret on you."

Hermione looked like she was going to protest, but Malfoy nudged her in the ribs. For some reason seeing Potter so uncomfortable and sad was affecting him in ways it never had before. He felt _bad_ for the hero. _The only explanation for my behavior is obvious insanity_ Draco mused _I shall see a psychiatrist as soon as possible_. Externally he answered, "Of course, Professor."

Harry looked slightly startled to find Malfoy giving up so easily, but he was never one to bit the hand that fed him (that was a lie, of course, but his head still hurt and he couldn't pinpoint the source of comfort coming from somewhere).

He smiled a pinched smile and said, "I'll thank you not to tell anyone else of this. I shall plan to have it out by tomorrow's _Daily Prophet_, anyway."

Hermione and Draco both nodded. "You are dismissed, then." Oddly enough they didn't think anything of his form of good bye and left without further ado. Hermione was still to angry with him to be hurt by it and Draco preferred to think of Potter as Professor Servator. Life was less embarrassing that way.

As soon as they left, Harry got up from his desk, ignoring the pain as he had been taught to. He had to find Dumbledore.

"Licorice Wands," Harry muttered to the gargoyle quickly, before dashing into the Headmaster's office.

"Alexander," Dumbledore said jovially, choosing to ignore his employee's frazzled state. Instead he offered, "Lemon drop."

"No thank you, Headmaster." Harry said hastily, then suddenly gravely serious he said, "Professor, I need you to do me a favor."

Dumbledore looked slightly alarmed by how stony the man before him had become and waited for him to continue.

"I need you to call a press conference as soon as possible, preferably by this evening. It is of massive importance."

Dumbledore only nodded and asked, "To what shall I tell them it pertains?"

Harry paused to think, then slowly answered, "Tell them Harry Potter has been found…alive."

Dumbledore paled and the twinkle left his eye, "Has he?"

Harry gave a curt nod, "Yes."

"Is he alright?"

"In a manner of speaking," Harry answered, thinking of his impeding Griffin-less insanity.

"Where was he?"

"If they ask," Harry said, choosing his words so he wouldn't have to completely lie, "just tell them he turned himself in."

Dumbledore seemed reluctant to agree, but finally said, "I will have the government and the press in the Great Hall in a half an hour."

Oh sweet Merlin, that was soon. "Very well, Professor, thank you." With a nod he dashed out of the room. As soon as he was cloaked enough in shadows, he realm-hopped to Alexandrea's office in the Realms.

"Don't kill me," he said before she could even greet him.

"Why would I kill you?" she was apprehensive now.

"There's a press conference schedule to begin in a half a human hour from now." Harry said in a rush.

"WHAT!" the Phoenix Queen yelled, standing so quickly she knocked her chair to the ground. She immediately started on a tirade about young idiot boys that didn't respect their elders.

"Just listen to me for a moment, will you?" Harry yelled over her rambling. She stopped abruptly. "Listen," his tone was softer, but still urgent. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy know who I am. Voldemort knows Harry Potter is back. Memory charms can be broken and neither of them deserve that. Both are targets for information as Heads, Hermione especially as my friend. It's the safest route. Really."

Alexandrea nodded and Harry continued anxiously, "The question I really need to ask is: are you coming with me?"

She smiled, and said softly "We enter the lime light as a family, gehail."

Harry relaxed, "Thank you," he said and gave her a hug. This was how she caught a glimpse of the clock, "Mercy! We have to get dressed in uniform, and you have to prepare a speech! We have to _hurry_! The Trinity hasn't appeared as one since Salazar Slytherin was murdered!"

Harry would have pause and reflected one her statement if he hadn't realized she was right, he _did_ need to hurry.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Trinity stood in the staff room outside the Great Hall in full ceremonial grab. Alexandrea was splendid in a gold silk ball gown. The bodice was tight with a lighter yellow "v" in the center of it, wide at the bust and narrowing at the waist. Over her right shoulder a diamond phoenix pin held a forest green sash, which wrapped around the left side of her waist and was pulled diagonally across her torso, in place. She wore a green silk choker around her neck. On her forehead she wore her gold circlet bejeweled with diamonds and a shining, bright emerald in the center. Her hair was down, flowing wildly about her. Harry and Gareth were dressed similarly. The both wore tuxedo pants that were so dark green, they appeared to be black until much closer inspection; the strip on the seam was gold. They wore goldmilitary blazers. Gareth's had pins and badges on the breast, Harry's did not. Gareth wore a sash the same color as his wife's, held in place by a diamond griffin pin. Harry also wore a sash. His was thesameforest green but for a thin gold strip through the center (designated him the heir apparent). It was fastened in place by a dragon pin. Each member, The Phoenix, The Griffin, and The Dragon, wore a medallion of the Trinity on a thin gold chain and open forest green robes varying in levels of intricacy (with Alexandrea's being the most ornate and Harry's being the least), that tapered at the waist and flared out again and were left dragging on the floor. 

When they walked out to the Great Hall with Alexandrea at the point and Harry and Gareth falling behind her (forming the Trinity), there was complete silence in the packed room, as the occupants drank in the sight before them. When they reached the center of the stage that had been erected, the room bowed in unison. Then, as quickly as the silence had come it was gone. Flashes went off everywhere as photographers tried to get the best picture, reporters started spouting out questions, and Aurors began shouting at one another to control the crowd. As soon as Harry walked to the podium, though, relative silence fell in respect for the Prince.

One other thing should be mentioned about Harry's appearance that day. While he did where glamours to cover up the fatigue and nausea he felt, he wore no glamours on his scar or his eyes. His hair was only tamer because is was longer and tied back at the nape of his neck, but much like Alexandrea's it was still wild.

"Good Afternoon," Harry said cordially, confidently, as he settled himself into a less awkward position at the podium. There was complete silence as his subjects listened to him in rapt attention.

"I am the Dragon Prince." He paused, bracing himself for their next reaction, "I am also Harry Potter." Immediately there was commotion. Harry looked over to Hermione sitting in front of Draco and next to Ron, who looked shell shocked. He immediately felt comforted when he met her eyes. Perhaps it was her, he thought, perhaps she was his Griffin. He did not have time to analyze it further, as he continued his speech.

"I hope you will all accept my deepest apology for my abrupt and vicious absence. I am aware I have caused you all exceptional grief and worry. But today I assure you it was for the best. Now I am ready to fight Lord Voldemort in a way that would have been impossible had I not disappeared.

"However, I regret to inform you all that our road to victory will not be as smooth and quick as I had originally thought. Voldemort is not _only_ an insane mass murdering lunatic, he is my Nathestis: my sworn enemy and polar opposite. Therefore he is the Basalisk Prince, a point of the Dark Trinity." A collective gasp from the audience. "This unfortunate news is the reason I could not be forth coming with my return or the presence of the rest of my Trinity hear at Hogwarts. However, due to several catalysts, it has become imperative for theWizarding World to learn of the Dark Lord's and my mutualstatus.

"With this in mind, I must stress what Headmaster Dumbledore has preached from the beginning. We must fight together, stand united under our beliefs and our cause. Together we are stronger than divided, and we will need this strength in the upcoming war. I urge you all to put aside your differences and join together proudly in the name of good.

"I will continue to teach here at Hogwarts, should Professor Dumbledore offer no objection, and further educate your children in ways they may protect themselves during this war. My Phoenix and her Griffin will also remain at Hogwarts to protect the students within its walls. Thank you all for your support, and again I offer my sincerest apologies for my absence. I only you all understand my reasoning and pray you willcome to forgive me.

"Thank you. I'll take no further questions." Despite his final statement, as soon as he stepped away from the podium, reporters started screaming questions frantically. Harry returned to his point of the Trinity and Alexandrea led them off stage. As they made there way down the center aisle amidst much yelling from the reporters, Harry grabbed Hermione (who was sitting on an end) and dragged her up with him, whispering "I need to talk to you" as they made there way out the Great Hall. She just nodded blankly, distracted by the flashing bulbs going off in her face.

As soon as the door of the Hall slammed shut, Harry waved to Gar and Rea, grabbed Hermione and ran off before reporters could escape the Great Hall. Once Harry found a shadowed alcove not far off, he directed Hermione to enter.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he began in a whisper.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes watery, "I forgive you, Harry."

"Listen, I think you might be my…" he faded off, not really needing to finish. His head was starting to throb now.

Hermione looked startled, "you're Griffin?" she whispered incredulously.

Harry nodded. The two were close now, Hermione with her back on pressed on the stone wall and Harry above her, protecting her from view, should a reporter find them.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Okay." Harry repeated firmly. He lifted his palm to her face, petting her cheek with his calloused hand. His headache waslessening.

"Will you kiss me, Harry?" she questioned, almost challenged, her chin tilting up in what could have been defiance had she not brought their faces so close together.

"Hermione," Harry whispered huskily, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke, the ache in his head was almost gone now. It was that thought that spurred him to finally kiss her. It was a soft sweet gentle kiss. The pain he had felt seemed like a distant memory. Harry was preparing to deepen the kiss when all the pain not only returned, but doubled. Before he passed out, his mind processed one thing:

It wasn't Hermione.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/ N: Just hear me out. First of all the reason I tried to focus a romance with Hermione in this chapter was because I felt bad that one person was loosing. At least all you Hermione voters can hold onto the magic of this chapter. 

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand:

**Why Draco?**

**A brief, horrendously choppy essay by Lucia Gilgalad**

Why Draco? You all ask me. I give you my answer to assuage your anger and to hopefully throw water on any possible flames. Firstly and most obviously, Hermione would have been the easy way out for Harry and frankly, when has Harry Potter's life been easy? Also, although I've been using the terms "Dark" and "Light" to describe the Trinities of Good and Evil, I am a firm believer that you can still be "Dark" and inherently "Good." Like Snape, for example. Furthermore, Draco's a Slytherin. Slytherins are all about self preservation. Even if I hadn't had Draco write that letter to Servator, who, to Draco, is a powerful pureblooded man worthy of respect (ergo apology), he would have changed alliances as soon as he saw the resurrection of Harry Potter earlier. After all, Voldemort has been thwarted 5 times by this _boy_ when he was aged 15 and under. Plus, Draco has been taught by his father to hate and his father is in _prison_, and still _is_ in my story.

Draco is also stronger than Hermione both emotionally and physically. He has the pedigree of a ruler and brings a new (albeit darker) perspective to any decision Harry would have to make as King. He has a more refined sense of etiquette that I can't see Hermione having, ever, no matter how hard she tries to conform (think S.P.E.W.). I wouldn't want to make her character do that anyway, it's much to _Want a Girl Wants_ for my taste. Not that I didn't like that movie. It was just corny. And I would prefer not having Alexandrea turning into the etiquette nazi. Furthermore, Hermione is too righteous to be a Queen. She lacks a sense of shrewdness and cunning that is necessary for rulers to be great. Also, she is too consumed with gaining all the facts to worry about instincts and what feels right.

Furthermore, there is a distinct mother hen aspect Hermione carries with her that would drive Harry crazy. He is independent and that characteristic has only grown since his time in the Elven realms. Hermione is too eager. She would pester Harry in order to better understand his decisions in a way that would be more annoying to him than Malfoy's narcissism. I think. Also, as many reviewers have said, she is entirely to stiff and by the book to be with Harry.

Finally, Hermione/Harry doesn't really feel right. It seems like incest or something. Not that Harry/Draco is much better if I want to stay in canon. But at least Draco's sexy. ;)

* * *

You guys are nuts! I'm going to have to ask big questions every chapter! I got like a billion reviews! I love you all! 

Now for some reviewer love:

**Finwitch**: this is a good thing?

**Snuffles**: please just give it a chance will you? I do hope you liked the chapter anyway

**Sanity is Relative**: clearly yours is, dear (j/k). I hope you don't mind though, I'm just going to stick with Draco

**gaul1**: wonders if you liked the chapter

**Spike1368**: give this a chance, man. Thanks of the review!

**Dragon Firefairy**: muchas gracias! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Lillian Marie Potter**: I found your review to be surprisingly motivating.

**lunadea21**: thank you for putting so much thought into your review! And thanks for the positive feedback! Any suggestions on a collaborator?

**RiverView**: teen queen!Hermione. My love for you right now….Anyway, you rock and thank you so much for all the thought you put into your review; I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

**Nic'sim87**: I don't get it. But thanks?

**Nightshade**: you're great! Thank you so much for taking the time and putting the effort into your review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Musings-of-Apathy**: I really appreciate your review. Really. And Tonks was a fabulous idea, it's just a bit too late in the game. But I was sorely tempted. Thank you for your willingness to read no matter what though (even if it is very reluctantly). I hope you can forgive the OOC of this chapter. I just re read your review, and it really is a very good idea. My next story: H/T all the way. Promise.

**Damon A.**: I do hope you give this a chance. Thanks for the review!

**Uten**: thanks for the review and the thought you put into it. Was this chapter overly tacky? I felt the potential, I just don't know if I crossed the line. Maybe if I make the H/D argument bigger in the last chapter? I dunno, tell me what you think? I'd appreciate it.

**rina ricku**: thanks for the review, keep it up!

**lil-harry-hobo**: glad you love it! Hope you give it a chance!

**Starlight Dreams**: Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy, even if it's not Hermione Harry ends up with!

**Delinka: **thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy!

**Lady-Jules**: you rock my socks, thanks for the fabalous review! Recs on the slash writer? Thanks for the positive feed back! Hope you enjoy!

I love all of you!

REVIEW!

I want five, minimum, before I continue.

Stay tuned,

Love,

Lucia


End file.
